This invention relates to a support for gutters and more particularly to a temporary support for gutters during the installation thereof.
Gutters or eaves troughs are normally secured to the fascia board which extends downwardly from the lower edge of the roof. The gutters are normally secured to the fascia board by means of long nails or spikes which are extended through the upper ends of the inner and outer gutter portions. The nails or spikes are hammered into the fascia board and preferably into the end of a rafter therebehind.
A large number of the present-day gutters or eaves troughs are of one-piece construction and the positioning of the gutters adjacent the fascia board during the installation thereof is quite difficult and often requires two or three persons to hold the gutter in position while the spikes are being driven into the fascia board. This task is further complicated by the fact that the gutter is preferably sloped towards the downspout so that proper drainage from the gutter will occur.
The temporary support of the pending application represented a significant advance in the art. However, it has been found that the support is sometimes difficult to remove from its supporting nails since the support must be moved upwardly relative to the nails and the gutter during the disconnection process but the support is restricted in its upward movement due to the engagement of the roller with the underside of the gutter.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved device for temporarily supporting gutters during the installation thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device which may be used to temporarily support a gutter in a predetermined position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device which enables one person to mount a gutter on a fascia board.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a temporary support for gutters which is removable from the fascia board after the gutter has been nailed thereto so that the devices may be subsequently reused.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a temporary support for gutters which will not damage the gutter while it is supporting the gutter.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a temporary support including a supporting roller which is resiliently mounted to facilitate the removal of the support after the gutter has been installed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a temporary support for gutters including a compressible or resilient supporting member provided thereon which facilitates the removal of the support after the gutter has been installed.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.